visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Archivo:DOG In The PWO Parallel World Orchestra - Pocket Rocket PV HD HQ Lyrics In Description
Descripción DOG In The Parallel World Orchestra - Pocket Rocket (PV - HD/HQ) HIGH QUALITY! Members: Haru (vocals) Junjun (guitar) Mizuki (guitar) Mei (bass) (support drummer) Teruki from An Cafe Lyrics: Haru Music: Junjun Lyrics- calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,「WARP OUT!!」 pa-pala-papa hibi klaxon hibiki narandeiru My-Way makkakka break ramp Days enen me mo itakunaru "M'aider" ryoute hirogereba mou junbi nante dekiagatteru keredo "sora wo jiyuu ni toberu kana" tte dare mo inai "...Dreaming" SkyHigh...SkyHigh... hibana chirashi saa tobou Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,Sky-High!! Sail SkyHigh...SkyHigh... ROCKET ni nori ikou Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,Sky-High!! Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Future Hello,Hello,ROCKET onsoku koeta jisoku 1200km de tobidasha isshun de WARP Hello,Hello,Hello,Future Hello,Hello, katamichi kippu ikou ano hoshi no mukou matteru ashita "3.2.1＆GO!!" mujuuryoku shin kyouchi tobidashita ROCKET ni notte sugisatta hoshi no kazu keshiki imasara home-sick osoi ne mitouchaku shin tenchi fuan de mo POCKET no naka de nigirishimeta kippu no yukisaki ni kaite aru no sa "asu" tte calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,「WARP OUT!!」 mangekyou utsushidashiteru tsuki no ura mirai utsusu bouenkyou nozokikomu saki hirogaru mugen kuukan imasugu ni WARP OUT SkyHigh...SkyHigh... speed ni noritobou Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,High! SkyHigh...SkyHigh... sora no mukou made ikou Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,High! SkyHigh...SkyHigh... hibana chirashi saa tobou Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,High! Sail SkyHigh...SkyHigh... ROCKET de tobitatou Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,SkyHigh!! Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Future Hello,Hello,ROCKET onsoku koeta jisoku 1200km de tobidasha isshun de WARP Hello,Hello,Hello,Future Hello,Hello, katamichi kippu ikou ano hoshi no mukou matteru ashita 3.2.1.& "douka, douka, douka, douka," nante "itsuka, itsuka," tte yoru ni negattemo nani mo kawannakatta darou? kinou ni te wo futte Good-Bye!! "douka, douka, douka, douka," nante "itsuka, itsuka," tte naku kimi wo tsurete ano hoshi no mukou matteru ashita e 3...2..1.＆GO!!! calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,「WARP OUT!!」 (English Translation) calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,「WARP OUT!!」 pa-pala-papa days car horns honking lining up My-Way Bright red break ramp Days endless My eyes start to hurt "M'aider" When I spread my arms I've already got everything prepared but there's no one that can "freely fly through the sky" "...Dreaming" SkyHigh...SkyHigh... Scattering sparks let's fly Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,Sky-High!! Sail SkyHigh...SkyHigh... Let's get on the ROCKET and go Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,Sky-High!! Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Future Hello,Hello,ROCKET crossed the speed of sound Flying at 1200km an hour instant WARP Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Future Hello,Hello, Let's go 1-way ticket Tomorrow's waiting for us beyond those stars "3.2.1＆GO!!" Zero-gravity Got on the ROCKET and flew to a new world Too late to be home-sick passing through a scenery of stars This untrodden land a new universe Even if you're feeling uneasy it's written right there on the ticket you held onto inside your POCKET, "Destination: to tomorrow" calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,「WARP OUT!!」 The dark side of the moon reflected in your kaleidoscope Peer into the telescope projecting the future that stretches out into infinite space WARP OUT right now SkyHigh...SkyHigh... Speed up and fly Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,High! SkyHigh...SkyHigh... Let's go beyond the sky Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,High! SkyHigh...SkyHigh... Scattering sparks let's fly Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,Sky-High!! Sail SkyHigh...SkyHigh... Let's take off on this ROCKET Fly-Fly-Fly-Fly,Sky-High!! Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Future Hello,Hello,ROCKET crossed the speed of sound Flying at 1200km an hour instant WARP Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Future Hello,Hello, Let's go 1-way ticket Tomorrow's waiting for us beyond those stars 3.2.1＆ Even if you made wishes at night saying "someday, someday" or "please, please, please, please" Nothing ever changed, did it? Wave your hand Good-bye!! to yesterday You, always crying and stuck on "please, please, please, please" and "someday, someday," I'll take you to the tomorrow waiting beyond the stars 3...2..1.＆GO!!! calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,calli'n,「WARP OUT!!」 Categoría:Vídeos